


Hatred Is Yet So Kind

by beatricebutnotreally



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, alternative universe, rated teen for language lol, this wont make sense if ur not part of mechsrp twt but go ham anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricebutnotreally/pseuds/beatricebutnotreally
Summary: Jonny and Eddie won't stop fighting. The crew is tired. And Eddie has a plan-"Hi Jonny!" Eddie grinned up at him as he got close, and sat on one of the tables. "So you know how we hate each other?""I'm very fucking aware of that mechanic." Jonny growls.Eddie produces a notebook from… somewhere, and flicks through it. "Well, I've decided to have a crush on you!"They blink at each other. For the first time Jonny is speechless.-I saw the summary of Scheduled and went "oh you can make a jdvr/eddie fic outta this"
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Briar Rose (background), Jonny d'Ville/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Hatred Is Yet So Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scheduled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631181) by [ToDefineIsToLimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit). 



> This won't make sense if you're not active on mechsrp and even then... but go ham if you wanna read it!
> 
> Only Eddie is my character :-] everyone mentioned can be found at the twitter @ in the fic.

'Eddie @mechanisingyou

@yourhumblecptn. Prick. Come to the greenhouse!!!! Now.

3 replies 1 like 0 retweets' 

\---

The door to Eddies greenhouse slid open in a somehow malicious way, and the first mate captain came stomping through, banging into each of the tables on his warpath to where the gardener/mechanic sat calmly. 

"Hi Jonny!" Eddie grinned up at him as he got close, and sat on one of the tables. "So you know how we hate each other?"

"I'm very fucking aware of that mechanic." Jonny growls.

Eddie produces a notebook from… somewhere, and flicks through it. "Well, I've decided to have a crush on you!"

They blink at each other. For the first time Jonny is speechless, and Eddie takes this as a sign to continue. "I figure, if I pine over you, that's less time spent hating you," Eddie opens up another notebook taken from somewhere, and flashes the contents of one of the pages at the baffled captain. From what he can see, it's a page of dates, with notes and doodles scribbled next to them. "Look! I have a timeline sorted here, so I can progress through the pining process naturally! I'm starting with…. admiring your.. style of violence it looks like."

"I- No I'm not doing this actually." Jonny jumps off the table, and kicks at its legs. "Don't do.. all this." Jonny stalks out of the greenhouse, kicking the wall beside the door one last time for good measure.

\---

'Eddie @mechanisingyou

not to be nice about jdvr o-o but,, have yall seen the way he commits violence,,,,,, yeah

5 replies 2 likes 1 retweet  
|  
Jonny von D'Vangelis-Raum @From_New_Texas  
replying to @mechanisingyou

Eddie?????? What???

1 reply 1 like 0 retweets  
_  
|  
Matt @copperheadrogue  
replying to @mechanisingyou

[image id. the homophobic pink panther meme (an image of the pink panther thinking with a thought bubble above his head, in the bubble is the gay pride flag, with a red cross over it)]

0 replies 3 like 0 retweets  
_  
|  
nastya d'ville rasputina @mechanical_vein  
replying to @mechanisingyou

that is my brother.

1 reply 2 likes 0 retweets

\---

Eddie is hunched over his workbench in his room, delicately painting details on a fake eyeball, when the unmistakable stomp of Jonnys boots jolts him out of his focus and he jumps up and glares at the intruder, before making a show of blushing, and tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"What is wrong with you."

"Ah- Uh. W. What do you m- mean J- Captain?"

Jonny narrows his eyes at the mechanic staring up at him, and begins to feel a flush creeping up his neck. "Nothing. Just. This plan of yours is stupid."

\---

Matt @copperheadrogue

Eddie's plan means he hasn't fought with Jonny in over two weeks. But is it worth it if I have to watch this?

2 replies 5 likes 1 retweet  
|  
JDVR @yourhumblecptn  
replying to @copperheadrogue

Get out of the vents kid

1 reply 1 like 0 retweets  
|  
Matt @copperheadrogue  
replying to @yourhumblecptn

I'm not in the vents.

\---

One day, Jonny turns around, and there is a gorgeous knife lay on his bed. The hilt is a gorgeous opal and has many aesthetic cracks all over it, filled in with rainbow. A note stands next to it.  
"For you! (And Briar Rose too) :]"

Another time, a box of tools and a guide on mechanical heart care is left on a kitchen counter the second he turns around. The box is handcrafted.

Jonny tweets about running low on sewing supplies. He hears a knock on his door, and when he opens it, a pile of fabric, thread and clips are in front of it.

This goes on for.. months roughly (look a week and a month feel the same to someone who's lived so long, it's not exactly like he has a calendar), he has a inkling of who it could be leaving all these gifts, especially when paired with Eddies sporadic tweets talking about him in what could be called a friendly way. Maybe.  
He's lost, he doesn't know what to do about the mechanic, even Jonny can admit Eddies been more considerate recently, and he just doesn't know how to deal with an enemy suddenly deciding that pining for you is great team bonding. (Briar of course, finds it all incredibly amusing, giving him amused smirks whenever he complains).

\---

Eddie @mechanisingyou

JDVR is kinda….. o-o yknow

10 replies 5 likes 1 retweet

|  
Briar Rose @drmlessslumber  
replying to @mechanisingyou

Yes.

0 replies 3 likes 0 retweets  
_  
|  
Matt @copperheadrogue  
replying to @mechanisingyou

Eddie.  
[image id. the homophobic pink panther meme (an image of the pink panther thinking with a thought bubble above his head, in the bubble is the gay pride flag, with a red cross over it)]

0 replies 1 like 1 retweet  
_  
|  
JDVR @yourhumblecptn  
replying to @mechanisingyou

kind of what?

2 replies 1 like 0 retweets  
|  
Jonny d'Ville wouldn't shoot you on sight @CaptainDVille

replying to @yourhumblecptn

Jonny no

\---

Eddies last tweet had convinced Jonny of what to do. He will not have that damn mechanic mock him, he'll just have to put Eddie back in his place. Obviously he'd got comfortable on the ship, and thought he could mock it's captain. Well not on this ship he won't.

That plan sort of went out of the window though, when he stomped into Eddies room, and saw the 'man' crying on the bed in the corner.

"Oh uh. I- I'll just.. come back shall I?"

Eddie startled, as if he hadn't noticed the man, and shrugged. "Do what you want."

"You… ok?" Comforting people wasn't exactly Jonnys strong point. 

"What do you want Jonny." It's quite possible that no one on board had ever heard Eddie so dejected and.. numb. It was honestly worrying, even to Jonny who held absolutely no affection towards the 'man'. No siree none at all. So Jonny walked towards him and patted his back as awkwardly as (in)humanly possible.

"It'll. Be ok." Eddie spun around and glared at him. "No, seriously it'll be ok. Whatever it is will.. eventually go away. I uh. Wanted to tell you something but you seem to be busy so I'll just. Go" He makes towards the door, stepping backwards slowly.

"What did you want to ask…?" Eddies gained some life back into his voice out of curiousity, and leans towards the retreating captain.

"Just wanted to tell you to stop mocking me on twitter-"

"Mocking you." Eddie responds incredulously before Jonny can even finish his request. Theres something like.. amusement laced in his voice but Jonny tries not to think too hard about that. "I'm not mocking you Jonny? I. Genuinely like you?"

Jonny scoffs. "Wh- Oh my god. Are you still going on about that damn plan? You don't have to- fake liking me Eddie. We can just avoid each other, you don't have to do this stupid thing-"

Eddie looks heartbroken. "Fuck you!!" He throws one of his many notebooks at his head. "Not everyone is lying about everything Jonny!" Eddie yells at Jonny, whose frozen in confusion. "Have you fucking considered that maybe I do fucking like you? That it stopped being an act so fucking long ago? Fuck. You. Get the fuck out of my room-"

Hes cut off by Jonny making his way across the room, and grabbing Eddies face, tliting it towards him. "Shut up." He hisses, before closing the gap between them.

Eventually, he pulls away, and rests his forehead on Eddies. "I still hate you" He whispers, smiling.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Eddie whispers back, before grinning and reaching up to kiss him again.

\---

Briar Rose @drmlessslumber

I think I preferred it when they were fighting in the hallways every other minute.

2 replies 15 likes 5 retweets  
_

Jonny von D'Vangelis-Raum @From_New_Texas

I'm homophobic now actually /j

1 reply 10 likes 6 retweets  
_

**Author's Note:**

> man i hate this too don't worry.  
> jonnys very out of character in this!!! in canon he will attack eddie on sight no matter the circumstances, if eddie wants to see her friends she has to sneak on board and hope he doesnt notice aknfkef


End file.
